Unmanned systems (e.g., unmanned aerial or aircraft systems, unmanned ground systems, and unmanned underwater systems) provide a low-cost and low-risk alternative to a variety of reconnaissance-type tasks performed by manned systems. Unmanned aircraft systems, for example, are used by TV news stations, by the film/television industry, the oil industry, for maritime traffic monitoring, border/shore patrol, civil disaster surveillance, drug enforcement activities, spotting and monitoring fleets of fish (e.g., tuna), etc. Law enforcement agencies use manned helicopters and airplanes as an integral part of their operations, but unmanned aircraft systems are being used in a growing number of situations. The uses for aviation equipment in law enforcement that can be filled by unmanned aerial systems include, for example:                Photographic uses,        Surveillance uses,        Routine patrol/support,        Fugitive searches,        Search and Rescue,        Pilot Training,        Drug Location/Interdiction,        SWAT operations, and        Firefighting/Support.        
Unmanned systems can include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver to obtain adequate near real time position data to indicate where the system is, and calculate attitude with feedback information from solid-state rate gyros. Unmanned aerial systems capable of, for example, automated take-off/launch, flight via programmed way-points, and snag-type recovery have been developed so as to reduce the acquisition and operation costs when compared to manned aircraft (e.g., single-pilot fixed and rotor aircraft).
Typical unmanned systems may be remotely operated by a user or controller at a fixed or mobile remote control station. From the ground control station, the controller can observe the behavior of the unmanned system, control the unmanned system, receive feedback and information from the unmanned system, such as information gathered by various sensors installed on the unmanned system (e.g., information about the state (e.g., position, orientation, velocity) of the unmanned system, information about the surrounding area, information about other vehicles/systems in the surrounding area), and so on. Typical unmanned systems, however, do not provide and/or display information that allows users or controllers to, for example, identify and locate targets, identify and locate restricted operating zones, or view captured information in the context of a surrounding environment, such as geographical information.